


Последнее Рождество

by Montpensier (Emptybottle)



Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, La Dame de Monsoreau, Valois Romances - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptybottle/pseuds/Montpensier
Summary: – Матушка говорит, что никакой дружбы между женщинами не бывает, мол, выйдем замуж, пойдут дети, и не до дружбы станет.





	Последнее Рождество

1.  
Рождество 1574 года обещало стать самым унылым за много лет. По крайней мере, так думала юная Диана де Меридор, сосредоточенно ковыряя вилкой морковный пирог. Хорошо еще, что дядя Гийом приехал, с ним не соскучишься. Отец же в последние дни стал необыкновенно угрюм и, похоже, чем-то опечален. Но, самое главное, он так ничего и не сказал о том, приедут ли гости. А раз так, то, скорее всего, праздники они проведут втроем. Нет, конечно, совсем неплохо сидеть у камина и слушать рассказы отца про доброго короля Франциска, шутки дяди Гийома, петь им «Небесную пташку», но без Жанны это все будет не то.  
Отец отчего-то был сердит на господина де Коссе-Бриссака. Совсем недавно Диана случайно услышала, как он назвал отца Жанны старым лицемером и придворным хлыщом, на это дядя Гийом заметил, что всякий волен выбирать себе покровителя по вкусу, но государь у французов один и в том, чтобы служить ему, нет ничего зазорного. Тогда отец ответил, что не ждет от нового короля ничего, кроме бед, которые он, несомненно, навлечет на Францию.  
И хотя в Анжу сейчас только и разговоров было, что о короле Генрихе и его внезапном таинственном возвращении из Польши, для Дианы это значило только одно — Жанна на Рождество не приедет. Она даже не писала уже пару дней, а это было совсем на нее не похоже. Старина Колен, охая и жалуясь на больную поясницу, с трудом взбирался на своего тощего мула и отправлялся к Бриссакам, про себя проклиная обоих барышень за их страсть писать письма. Что он понимал! И в письмах, и вообще!  
Каждый божий день после обеда Диана, запахнув тяжелый плащ на беличьем меху, отправлялась к охотничьему домику, взбиралась на холм и терпеливо вглядывалась в жемчужную морозную дымку, стоявшую над дорогой, высматривая Колена на его кляче.  
В письмах Жанны главное внимание всегда уделялось головокружительным приключениям, описывать которые она была большая мастерица. Вот и сейчас, Диана задумалась о том, какие беды приготовил прекрасной Элоизе злой чародей Моргодук и сможет ли ее возлюбленный Амадис похитить эту прекрасную принцессу из зачарованной башни с помощью мудрого гиппогрифа.  
Так получилось, что Элоизу, особу во всех отношениях совершенную, Диана с Жанной придумали, еще когда им было по двенадцать. Придумали и единодушно решили, что она достойна возвышенной истории в духе Торквато Тассо или де Монтальво. Вот только по жребию писать за Элоизу выпало Диане. Жанна сначала ужасно огорчилась, но потом довольно быстро сочинила Амадиса и чародея Моргодука. Последний даже, кажется, нравился ей больше. По крайней мере, в последних письмах Жанна давала Диане понять, что Моргодук, возможно, не такой уж злой, а за мрачной внешностью он прячет сердце нежное, благородное и вполне достойное любви. Но Элоиза уже любила Амадиса, если б она вдруг поменяла свою сердечную привязанность, то какая она была бы героиня? Нет, такая Элоиза не могла понравиться Диане.  
— Дитя мое, ты совсем ничего не ешь, — голос отца вернул мадемуазель де Меридор к реальности. — Ты не заболела?  
— Нет, я просто задумалась…  
— О чем?  
— О Рождестве… Батюшка, — Диана подняла на барона глаза, взгляд у нее был открытый и тяжелый, барон никогда не мог его выдержать. — Жанна… мадемуазель де Коссе-Бриссак … не приедет на Рождество?  
Барон нахмурился. Его узловатые пальцы теребили уголок скатерти.  
— Диана… — начал он несколько нерешительно. — Мне кажется, тебе не стоит дружить с мадемуазель де Коссе.  
— Вот как? Она совершила что-то постыдное? Какой-то бесчестный поступок, о котором я не знаю?  
Диана не сводила внимательных глаз с отца. Он встал из-за стола и, заложив руки за спину, прошелся туда-сюда перед камином. Диана ждала.  
— Нет, но ее отец…  
— Вы можете запретить мне писать ей, — тут голос Дианы дрогнул, а барон втянул голову в плечи и, отвернувшись, стал смотреть в окно, — но если Жанна не запятнала себя предательством или подлостью, она навсегда останется моим другом, что бы там ни сделал ее отец, — уверенно продолжила Диана. — Настоящая подруга, как и истинная любовь, одна на всю жизнь, и я не собираюсь ее менять по случайной прихоти. И кстати, господин де Коссе-Бриссак не виноват, ведь в том, чтобы служить государю, нет ничего зазорного!  
Дядя Гийом закашлялся и промокнул губы салфеткой. Диане показалось, что на самом деле он смеялся.  
— Что ж, возможно, ты права, — отец улыбнулся и пожал плечами, как делал всегда, когда не мог настоять на своем. — Я погорячился насчет мадемуазель де Коссе, она достойная юная барышня.  
— Значит, очень удачно, дорогой братец, что два дня назад, когда я встретил в Анжере госпожу де Коссе-Бриссак, я от вашего имени пригласил ее с дочерью пожаловать в Меридор на Рождество…  
— Дядя!  
Диана порывисто вскочила из-за стола и осыпала Меридора-младшего поцелуями.  
— Ну-ну, племянница, — рассмеялся дядя Гийом, обнимая ее в ответ. — Вы уже не дитя, ведите себя, как полагается взрослой даме! В пятнадцать лет ваша матушка уже вышла за вашего отца!  
Барон, который имел все основания рассердиться на младшего брата за его выходку, глядя на них, улыбнулся, а затем и присоединился к общему веселью. «В конце концов, — подумал он, — зачем же я еще живу на свете, как не затем, чтобы радовать мою Диану?!»  
* * *  
Диана считала, что во время поста не следует уделять время мыслям о мирском, нужно больше молиться и читать жития святых или наставления святых отцов. Раньше ей это без труда удавалось, но не в этот раз. Перебирая четки, она думала о том, стоит ли Элоизе подать какую-либо надежду Моргодуку. Читая житие святой Агнессы, она размышляла, что лучше подать к столу — гуся или каплунов, а на мессе, о ужас, она поймала себя на мысли, что считает, сколько дней осталось до приезда Жанны.  
Наконец долгожданный день настал, и Коссе-Бриссаки прибыли в Меридор. Диана, увидев во дворе замка носилки госпожи де Коссе-Бриссак, вихрем пронеслась по галерее, бегом спустилась по широкой лестнице и в одном платье выскочила на крыльцо.  
Вокруг ее шеи сразу сомкнулось кольцо рук, а щеку обожгло горячим поцелуем.  
— Милая Диана! Я так скучала! — воскликнула Жанна.  
Диана заметила, что глаза ее подруги как будто покраснели от слез, а лицо, обычно свежее и румяное, как розовый бутон, было изжелта-бледным.  
— Душа моя! — воскликнула госпожа де Коссе, с трудом выбираясь из носилок. — Ты задушишь хозяйку! Где твои манеры?  
— Здравствуйте, мадам! Видеть вас в нашем доме — большая честь! — Диана присела в реверансе, так и не выпустив руки Жанны.  
Пока слуги помогали грузной даме подняться на крыльцо, девочки вбежали в холл, где гостей ждали барон и дядя Гийом. Увидев их, Жанна немного покраснела, высвободилась из объятий Дианы и чинно поклонилась обоим.  
— Сеньор Гийом, сеньор Огюстен, сердечно благодарю за приглашение! Я целый месяц мечтала посетить Меридор и очень скучала по всем вам!  
— Жанна, девочка моя, дайте я вас обниму.  
Мадемуазель де Коссе раскрыла свои объятия барону, а сеньору Гийому протянула руку для поцелуя уверенным, словно отрепетированным движением.  
— Дитя, вы выросли! — улыбнулся он, едва касаясь губами ее белой изящной ручки.  
— Неправда! Зачем вы надо мной смеетесь! — Жанна вдруг расхохоталась и не могла остановиться до тех пор, пока в дверях не показалась мадам де Коссе, усмирившая дочь одним ледяным взглядом.  
Пока эта почтенная дама обменивалась приветствиями с хозяином, Диана увлекла подругу в галерею, где только античные статуи да картины, привезенные бароном из Италии, могли помешать им наговориться вволю.  
— Оно у тебя с собой? — спросила Диана, не сводя с Жанны внимательного взгляда. — Колен же не был у вас неделю!  
— Я много чего с собой привезла. что ты имеешь ввиду? — Жанна явно хотела подразнить Диану, но голос у нее был какой-то тусклый и усталый.  
— Письмо! Ну же, сестренка! Я все это время только о нем и думаю. Что же там будет дальше?  
— Ах, вот ты о чем! В глазах Жанны блеснули лукавые искорки. Да, конечно, вот оно! Видишь, какое толстое?! Но я отдам его тебе только после праздника — это будет мой подарок на Рождество, одна его часть… — добавила она, чуть помедлив.  
— Но это же жестоко! Не думала, что ты такая бессердечная!  
— Я-то? Конечно, — Жанна кокетливо дернула плечом. — Я так же коварна, как Моргодук, и даже еще коварнее! Не отдам до Рождества!  
— Отдай! Оно мое!   
Диана попыталась отнять у Жанны вожделенное письмо, но та показала ей язык и бросилась бежать.  
Самый тихий уголок меридорского замка наполнился топотом, криками и громким смехом.  
— Как неприлично! Возмутительное поведение, мадемуазель! Я вынуждена буду рассказать об этом вашей матушке.  
Одна из горничных мадам де Бриссак, такая же дородная, как и ее госпожа, словно нарочно подкараулила их в дверях. Запыхавшаяся Диана резко затормозила, врезалась в Жанну и чуть не сбила с ног обеих.  
— Матушка ищет вас. Она велела вам переодеться и отдохнуть с дороги, а уж потом играть с госпожой де Меридор.  
— Генриетта, передай ей, что я сейчас приду, — ответила Жанна, поправляя прядь, выбившуюся из прически. — Ну, иди же! Что ты стоишь, как столб?!  
Горничная поджала губы и удалилась, окинув Диану неодобрительным взглядом.  
— Она уверена, что я безнадежна, совершенно лишена какого-либо воспитания и меня не обучить манерам… — вздохнула Диана с притворной печалью.  
— Ах, сестренка! Надо быть совсем дурочкой, чтобы думать так о первой даме Анжу.  
— Опять ты за свое! Как я не люблю этого! Не хватало тебе еще сейчас сказать, что ты…  
— Толстая, моя дорогая подружка, и маленького роста, — вздохнула Жанна, — сеньор Гийом еще дразнится…  
— Вовсе нет! Ты правда немного выросла…  
— Я уезжаю, — выпалила вдруг Жанна и отвернулась к окну. Скупое зимнее солнце, выглянувшее в эту минуту из-за облаков, окрасило пол у ее ног яркими красками, пробившись через цветные стекла оконного переплета.  
— Но ты же только что приехала…  
— Ты не поняла, я насовсем уезжаю… В Париж, сразу после Дня королей.  
Диана замерла, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Ее любимая подруга уезжает! Из Парижа письма идут целую вечность! И старина Колен, уж конечно, не возьмется доставлять их каждый день. Не будет больше совместных прогулок, охоты и танцев в Анжерской ратуше.  
— Но как же так? Зачем ты уезжаешь? Почему? Разве вам с матушкой было плохо в Анжу?  
— Нет, — еле слышно ответила Жанна, опустив голову. — Мне тут было очень хорошо, я была счастлива. Но отец срочно вызывает нас в Париж. Теперь он в милости у его величества. Мы даже приглашены на коронацию… Матушка одержима мыслью выдать меня замуж поскорее за какого-нибудь герцога… или даже за короля. Как будто она не видит, какая я… — Жанна горько усмехнулась.  
— Ты красивая! Ты же мой лучший друг! Я бы никогда тебе не солгала!  
— Матушка говорит, что никакой дружбы между женщинами не бывает, мол, выйдем замуж, пойдут дети, и не до дружбы станет.  
— Это неправда! Она вре… Она ошибается! Я всегда буду твоим другом! Самым преданным и верным! Сестричка!  
Диана обняла Жанну и прижала к себе.  
— Не плачь, очень тебя прошу! Ты самая красивая и добрая на свете! Пусть этот король только попробует не жениться на тебе!  
Жанна всхлипнула и рукой размазала слезы по щекам. Генриетта бы этого точно не одобрила.  
— А я за него не хочу. Хотя все говорят, что он очень красивый, но ужасный развратник. Его любовница осенью умерла, он поубивался по ней немножечко, а теперь опять ищет себе жену.  
Тут Диана подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с королем Франциском, смотревшим на нее с большого портрета. Хотя портрет этот писал знаменитый Леонардо из Винчи, король на нем вышел не очень-то красивым: нос у него был длиннющий и кривой, глазки маленькие, а общее выражение лица какое-то прохиндейское, словно не король он был, а барышник. И почему Леонардо не нарисовал вместо носатого монарха ее отца? Или дядю Гийома?  
— Я как-то слышала от батюшки, что нынешний король очень похож на своего деда — короля Франциска, — сказала Диана нарочито невинным, даже слегка восторженным тоном и заставила Жанну повернуться лицом к портрету. — Такой же красавец! Правда?  
От одного взгляда на портрет Жанна не удержалась и прыснула в кулак.  
— Это нехорошо, Диана, мы не должны над ним смеяться! Сеньор Огюстен его любит!  
— Хорошо только то, что сделает мою Жанну веселой! Итак, решено! Король тебе в женихи не годится. Зачем тебе какой-то носатый развратник? Но, может, кто из принцев понравится? Мадмуазель де Бриссак, приглядитесь к ним в столице и сделайте выбор!  
Повеселевшая было Жанна вскинула на Диану испуганные черные глаза.  
— Нет-нет! Не нужны мне никакие герцоги! Я хотела бы остаться здесь! Навсегда с тобой и…  
— Подожди-ка… — начала догадываться Диана. — Ты уезжаешь, но в Анжу остается кто-то…  
— Мне пора! Матушка будет браниться! — Жанна всплеснула руками и бросилась прочь, оставив Диану в тяжких раздумьях.  
Ее одновременно терзали столь разные чувства, что юной мадемуазель де Меридор, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, пришлось раза три или четыре пройти по галерее, заложив руки за спину, как это обычно делал ее отец. Король Франциск провожал ее лукавым взглядом. Он-то, по мнению батюшки, знал все на свете.  
Во-первых, Диане очень не хотелось, чтобы Жанна уезжала из Анжу, во-вторых, она ощутила странный укол в районе сердца и никак не могла понять, что это такое. Ее Жанна, с которой было так весело играть на меридорских лугах и сочинять волшебные сказки, оказывается, уже успела влюбиться. Любовь Жанны — что-то настоящее, а не воображаемое. Это почему-то сразу обесценивало в глазах Дианы их чудесную игру в Элоизу и Амадиса. Это было обидно. А еще Жанна ничего не рассказала Диане. Разве друзья так поступают? Несмотря на это, Диана на подругу злиться не могла, потому что ей было ужасно ее жалко. В свои пятнадцать Диана уже поняла, как ей повезло с отцом и дядей, которые боготворили ее и потакали всем капризам. Диана была уверена, что окажись она на месте Жанны, отец не только позволил бы ей остаться в Анжу, но и с радостью отдал ее руку тому, кого выбрало ее сердце. Однако родители Жанны — совсем другое дело! С ними не поспоришь, и если господин де Коссе-Бриссак решил, что жена и дочь нужнее ему в Париже, значит, так тому и быть. Ах, как Диане захотелось помочь Жанне! Устроить все так, чтобы это Рождество стало самым счастливым! Ведь случаются же чудеса с теми, кто искренне верит и молится! Подхватив тяжелые юбки, Диана поспешила к себе. После мессы она должна поговорить с Жанной и узнать, кто ее избранник!

2.  
— Ах, барышня! Какая же вы красавица! Прямо невеста! — Гертруда прижала пухлые ладошки к щекам и вздохнула так счастливо, словно это ее саму только что нарядили в новое платье из красного дамаста.  
Диана тоже вздохнула и еще раз посмотрела на себя в зеркало, стоящее на столе. Свечи отбрасывали на ее испуганное лицо резкие тени, делая его совсем взрослым и каким-то чужим. С самого детства Диане все кругом твердили, как она красива. Сначала она воспринимала это как должное, и похвалы отца, дяди, кормилицы были для нее одним из проявлений всепоглощающей любви, которая словно пуховое одеяло окутывало Диану с самого рождения. Но потом она выросла и осознала, что красота ее заметна и другим людям. Не только мужчинам, но и женщинам тоже — последние завидовали ей и часто злословили за спиной, все, кроме доброй Жанны, которая умела видеть суть вещей и быстро поняла, что Диана в душе совсем не та гордая и избалованная самая богатая наследница в Анжу, какой считали ее другие юные дамы.  
Одно время Диана искренне сожалела о том, что не родилась мальчиком. Гуляя по галерее, она смотрела на портреты братьев, они были не старше, чем сама Диана, когда умерли, и вот лежат в холодном склепе, а она — неудачная замена — живет, и ее даже любят. Братья не были так красивы, но они были сильными и смелыми, а это куда важнее. Родись она мальчиком, все стало бы намного проще: сын и наследник куда лучше, чем дочь, это Диана тоже уже успела понять, как и то, что до тех пор, пока не выйдет замуж, для всех она прежде всего — невеста с огромным состоянием. К счастью, отец и дядя позаботились о том, чтобы ловцы удачи и на милю не могли приблизиться к Меридору. К тому же отец считал, что Диана слишком молода для брака, и пару лет с этим еще можно повременить. Так он говорил дяде Гийому, но Диана знала, что батюшке просто не хочется расставаться с ней, а два года — это очень долго, мало ли, что может произойти за это время!  
В дверь осторожно постучали.  
— Диана, ты уже готова? Я хочу поговорить с тобой.  
— Да, заходите, дядя.  
— Новое платье тебе к лицу! Ты совсем взрослая. Так нравишься себе, что даже страшно?  
Дядя Гийом заглянул вместе с Дианой в зеркало и рассмеялся.  
— Кажется, там в зеркале не я, а кто-то другой, кого я не знаю.  
— Моя милая девочка, как же славно, что ты не одна из этих самовлюбленных дурочек, что днями напролет готовы любоваться на свое отражение.  
Диана была похожа на дядю — лицом, темными глазами и светлыми волосами. Отец еще считал, что упрямство и безрассудство в равной степени были присущи им обоим. Младший брат отца был на семнадцать лет моложе, всегда одевался по последней моде, мог протанцевать на балу всю ночь и с утра отправиться на охоту, так что Диана не сомневалась, он был знаком со многими женщинами и знал, о чем говорит.  
— Жанна рассказала тебе?  
— Она уезжает… Неужели мы расстаемся навсегда?  
— Кто знает, дитя мое, кто знает. Неисповедимы пути господни… Но ты сможешь писать ей.  
— Она не хочет уезжать и боится, что ее выдадут замуж.  
— Диана, ты уже не ребенок и должна понимать, что это судьба любой девушки. У каждого из нас свой крест, и мы должны нести его с достоинством. Рано или поздно и вы обе выйдете замуж. Все же это лучше, чем заживо похоронить себя в монастыре, не так ли? Именно такая судьба уготована бесприданницам.  
— Тогда мы могли бы не расставаться никогда! — воскликнула Диана.  
Дядя Гийом печально улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Ты просто не знаешь, о чем говоришь.  
— Это вы не знаете! Вы, наверное, как мадам де Коссе, думаете, что раз мы рождены женщинами, то не способны дружить!  
— Нет, я так не думаю, дитя. Дружба и любовь вообще немногим даются в этом мире, люди слабы и чаще всего способны любить только себя. Только на это хватает нам душевных сил.  
— Дядя… А вы любили когда-нибудь? — спросила Диана осторожно. Они были довольно близки, но разговоров на эту тему не заводили никогда.  
Он удивленно посмотрел на Диану и нахмурился.  
— К чему этот вопрос? Неужели твое сердце несвободно, и какой-то шалопай смог увлечь тебя? Кто он?  
— Нет-нет, вы не так поняли… Я просто… подумала, что будет, если я полюблю, а меня нет? Или наоборот? И как понять, что это настоящее, а не какое-нибудь там увлечение?  
Диане показалось, что дядя вздохнул с облегчением.  
— Милая Диана! — он обнял и прижал ее к себе. — Наша девочка выросла, надо же! Огюстен с ума сойдет от беспокойства! Поверь, когда это произойдет, сердце не подведет тебя!  
— Вы это по личному опыту говорите? — упрямо пробормотала Диана в дядино бархатное плечо.  
— Да, конечно. О таких вещах все же лучше судить по личному опыту. Но обещай мне, что когда какой-нибудь юноша понравится тебе больше прочих, ты расскажешь мне об этом как своему близкому другу, хорошо?  
— Обещаю! А вы расскажете мне про свою любовь?  
— Вот ведь настырная девчонка! Что ты хочешь знать?  
— Почему вы не женились?  
Дядя вздохнул и снова посмотрел в зеркало.  
— Она была из гугенотской семьи…  
— Еретичка?! И она нравилась вам несмотря на это?!  
— Конечно! Больше всех женщина на земле! Но пожениться мы не смогли. Она не захотела сменить веру, я тоже…  
Диана задохнулась от ужасной мысли, что ее собственный дядя, ее любимый дядя Гийом, мог так спокойно рассуждать о том, чтобы сменить веру…  
— Мы оказались трусами. Хотя, возможно, это к лучшему. Сейчас она замужем за единоверцем и, кажется, счастлива, а я… младший сын, мой удел не так уж велик… Вполне возможно, что наши дети были бы бедны. Нет ничего страшнее нищеты, Диана. Но ты молчишь. Сжала губы. Мне кажется, тебе не понравилась моя история. Что поделаешь, жизнь не всегда похожа на роман.  
— Да, не понравилась, тут вы правы. Та женщина была вас недостойна.  
— А по-моему, мы друг друга стоили. Но не будем о грустном, нам пора на мессу. Гертруда, подайте госпоже плащ.  
* * *  
Когда они спустились в холл, все уже были в сборе: отец, госпожа де Коссе-Бриссак с Жанной и все слуги в новом нарядном платье. Распевая гимны, они спустились с крыльца и через замковый двор направились в капеллу, ярко освещенную множеством свечей. Диана молилась там каждый день, но только по праздникам при одном взгляде на узкие стрельчатые окна, сияющие мягким золотистым светом, ее охватывало столь сильное и сокрушительное счастье, что в груди щемило, а на глазах выступали слезы. Сколько она себя помнила, Рождество всегда было таким. Оно было соткано из радости встреч, смеха Жанны, светло-розовых стен капеллы, сложенных из лучшего анжуйского известняка во времена короля Людовика XII, чистого и сильного голоса дяди Гийома, знавшего великое множество рождественских гимнов, веселых глаз отца, упоительных запахов праздничного пира и зеленых ветвей омелы, украшавших весь замок. «А что, если это последнее Рождество, которое мы проводим все вместе?» — подумалось вдруг Диане, ей на мгновение стало страшно идти по темному двору, потому что каждый шаг приближал еще не начавшийся праздник к концу. Она покрепче ухватила дядю Гийома за локоть и постаралась больше об этом не думать.  
«Господь Всемогущий! — молилась Диана. — Сделай так, чтобы все оставалось по-прежнему! Пусть Жанна останется с нами! Пусть выйдет замуж по любви! Пусть отец и дядя Гийом будут здоровы! Позволь нам еще много раз праздновать Рождество и славить твое имя! Не разрушай мой мир!» Свечи на алтаре, казалось, колебались в такт ее дыханию, и Диана вдруг почувствовала, что ее молитва услышана.  
После мессы все собрались у алтаря, чтобы рассмотреть поближе новые ясли. Фигурки Девы Марии, Иосифа, маленького Христа, волхвов были вырезаны еще по времена молодости барона, они немного поблекли, но не утратили своей красоты, а вот осликов, овечек и другую живность, окружавшую маленького Спасителя, делал уже другой мастер, и по сравнению со старыми фигурками они казались грубыми, смешными и как будто ненастоящими. Однако Диана каждого персонажа яслей знала и помнила с детства. Она любила их такими, какими они были, и иногда в разгар лета в самую жару пробиралась на душный чердак жилого крыла замка, чтобы проверить, как героям вертепа живется в пыльном сундуке.  
В этом году мэтр Брюньон, весьма искусный столяр из Эро, по заказу барона дополнил ясли новыми персонажами. Они стояли немного поодаль и, сложив руки в молитве, благоговейно взирали на малютку Христа в яслях: барон в своей широкой симарре по моде времен короля Франциска и большом плоском берете, ростом не больше ладони, дядя Гийом и она сама в красном платье, точно таком, какое Диана надела на праздник, они были сделаны так искусно, что у Дианы дух захватило от восторга.  
— Тебе нравится мой сюрприз? — с улыбкой спросил отец.  
— Еще бы! Как же такое может не понравиться?! Это настоящее чудо! Спасибо, батюшка!  
— Сеньор Огюстен, у меня есть еще одна фигурка для ваших яслей, — вдруг сказала Жанна, — вы позволите?  
С этими словами она достала из муфты фигурку и показала ее Диане — это была маленькая, но очень точная копия самой Жанны.  
— Я хотела бы, чтобы она осталась тут, можно?  
— Конечно, мадемуазель де Коссе, поставьте ее к остальным.  
Жанна медленно и торжественно подошла к яслям и аккуратно поставила маленькую Жанну между фигурками Дианы и дяди Гийома. В полутьме часовни было видно, как горят румянцем ее щеки.  
— Смотрите! Снег пошел! — воскликнула Диана, которая первой вышла из капеллы.  
Крупные пушистые хлопья медленно опускались с темно-синего неба. Первый снег в этом году. Хороший знак! Значит, все загаданное исполнится, иначе просто не может быть! Диана выбежала во двор.  
— Жанна, иди сюда! Кто поймает больше снежинок, тому достанется самый большой кусок пирога!  
— Ну это вряд ли! — вмешался вдруг дядя Гийом. — Всем известно, что самый большой кусок пирога на рождественском ужине достается младшему брату барона, а не каким-то там девицам! — он подхватил Диану и закружил вокруг себя, перед ней мелькали факелы, снежинки, Гетруда и Жильбер, которые пробовали собрать немного снега, чтобы поиграть в снежки.  
— И меня! И меня покружите! — воскликнула Жанна.  
— Только если пообещаете отдать мне самый большой кусок пирога!  
— Я согласна!  
Потом пришло время возвращаться замок. В большой зал внесли рождественское полено, украшенное веточками остролиста и омелы, и под веселые песни положили в главный камин большого зала. В этот раз оно было дубовое, его берегли с самого лета, когда в глуши меридорской чащи лесорубы нашли великана, который видел, наверное, еще времена Карла Великого. Диана с дядей специально ездили на него смотреть. Когда дуб срубили, одно полено барон приказал оставить до Рождества. Гертруда протянула Диане и Жанне по паре обугленных щепок — все, что осталось от рождественского полена в прошлом году, — их всегда бережно хранили до следующего года. Кормилица говорила, что они хранят дом от происков дьявола. И каждый год, с тех пор как им исполнилось по шесть лет, Жанне и Диане поручали поджечь полено, которое барон торжественно окроплял маслом и вином. Глядя, как яркое пламя лижет дерево, кормилица с облегчением вздохнула и перекрестилась.  
— Слава Господу! — сказал она. — В этом году он не оставит нас! Вон как горит, значит, урожай будет хороший!  
Этот год точно был урожайным и счастливым. Праздничный стол ломился от яств, так что Диана половину блюд приказала отправить на кухню, где праздновали слуги. Барон выписал из Анжера отличных музыкантов. Все были довольны своими подарками. Ну, может быть, кроме Жанны, которая немного обиделась на дядю Гийома. Отец три раза танцевал с мадам де Коссе-Бриссак, а дядя Гийом по очереди с Дианой и с Жанной, но с Жанной даже больше, так что она быстро забыла про свои обиды. Пирог удался на славу, и Диана съела его столько, что корсет чуть не лопнул, и к концу праздника она едва могла дышать.  
Все было бы просто идеально, если б у Дианы была хоть малейшая возможность поговорить с Жанной. «Что ж, — подумала она, укладываясь в постель, — я обязательно поговорю с ней завтра!»  
— Доброй ночи, барышня! — Гертруда поклонилась и выскользнула из комнаты, неслышно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Скорее это было уже утро, но за окном все еще было темно. Диана закрыла глаза, сон не шел к ней. Она переворачивалась с боку на бок и никак не могла улечься поудобнее.  
— Диана, ты не спишь? — шепот в темноте заставил ее сесть на кровати.  
— Жанна? Не стой на полу — он такой холодный! Забирайся ко мне скорее!  
Жанна не заставила долго себя упрашивать и улеглась рядом, натянув одеяло до самой макушки, пятки у нее были ледяные.  
— Я не могу уснуть, — пожаловалась она.  
— Я тоже. Я думаю о тебе…  
— Правда? Я о тебе тоже думаю. Ты уже прочитала письмо?  
— Еще нет, прочитаю завтра утром. Зато я знаю, из-за кого ты не хочешь уезжать… — в голосе Дианы была легкая обида и даже упрек.  
— Из-за тебя, конечно, из-за кого же еще?!  
— Не люблю, когда лгут. Тут тебе еще кое-кто очень нравится, кое-кто, за кого ты хочешь замуж… Кое-кто, в кого ты влюбилась! Это же дядя Гийом. Так?  
— Ой, — всхлипнула Жанна и попыталась спрятать голову под подушкой. — Как ты догадалась?  
— Ты так на него смотрела весь вечер, слепой бы увидел. А когда он с тобой говорил, ты все время краснела. Могла бы мне рассказать, между прочим.  
— Прости меня, Диана! Я не знала как… Ты, конечно, скажешь, что он старый и вообще мне не подходит… Но Диана, мне никто другой не нужен!  
— Нет, не скажу. Когда мне было восемь, я тоже хотела за него замуж, но отец объяснил мне, что так не делают.  
— Он такой умный, добрый, знает все на свете, а как танцует! Когда он на меня смотрит, у меня в животе что-то переворачивается.  
— Давно это у тебя?  
— Наверное, всю жизнь. Но особенно — последние два месяца. Помнишь, на последнем балу в Анжере мне не досталось кавалера, и я осталась стоять у стены. Я чуть не расплакалась тогда, а он подошел и пригласил меня, и мы танцевали целых три танца — две гальярды и один бранль. Как думаешь, он хоть чуть-чуть пожалеет, когда я уеду?  
— Понятия не имею.  
— А я ему нравлюсь? Как… Ну ты понимаешь… Как женщина?  
— Он подарил тебе куклу. Сама-то как думаешь?  
— Это модная кукла! На ней последний парижский фасон, он же объяснил потом! — Жанна отвернулась от Дианы и рывком натянула одеяло на голову.  
Какое-то время они молчали. Диане даже в какой-то момент показалось, что Жанна уснула.  
— Хотя, пожалуй, нравишься, — вздохнула Диана. — Он мне на днях сказал, что ты — самая красивая и разумная барышня, которую он знает… Так что… Может быть…  
— Сестренка! — Жанна так же стремительно повернулась обратно, сбив простыни в ком, и от всей души поцеловала Диану прямо в ухо, так, что у нее в голове зазвенело.  
— Я все придумала. Мы тоже приедем в Париж, все вместе! Я попрошу отца, он мне не откажет. Скажу, что хочу замуж за короля… Ну или просто в Париж. Почему бы и нет? Он, говорят, огромный, и дома там высокие, как донжон замка Лош!  
— Спасибо! Спасибо! А я обязательно сошью себе платье, как на кукле, и буду танцевать со всеми подряд кавалерами. Он будет сначала ревновать, а потом поймет, как я его люблю…  
— Не сможет не понять, он же умный, мой дядя Гийом, — Диана улыбнулась сама себе в темноте, — а потом вы поженитесь, и мы вернемся в Анжу, и уже никогда не расстанемся.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю!  
— И не забудешь про меня, когда выйдешь замуж и у тебя будет десять детей?  
— У тебя тоже будет десять детей, моя дорогая тетушка! Но я буду за ними присматривать…  
Жанна тихо и счастливо засмеялась.  
— Подумать только! В самом деле, тетушка. Ну и дела!  
Они заснули, только когда свеча на окне догорела, а небо за окном стало потихоньку светлеть. Диану и Жанну ждали еще несколько очень счастливых дней в Меридоре, а потом Жанна уехала.  
* * *  
В день Короля как всегда испекли большой пирог, Жильбер, младший брат Гертруды, нашел спрятанный в нем боб, стал бобовым королем и получил в подарок от барона новую куртку, но это было уже без Жанны. Все мысли Дианы сосредоточились на поездке в Париж, которую ей не терпелось устроить. Однако, к ее изумлению, отцу эта идея не нравилась, и соглашаться он не спешил. Диана испробовала все методы убеждения и даже слезы, которые всегда безотказно действовали на отца. Все было напрасно. Тогда Диана решила обратиться за помощью к дяде, все же его эта затея касалась в первую очередь.  
Как-то поутру они вместе прогуливались у охотничьего домика. Снег к тому времени стаял, оставив жалкую в своей наготе землю чернеть под тускло-серым небом, а деревья — протягивать голые ветки ветру. Омелы, темневшие в их кронах, больше не были украшением на Рождество, они стали просто уродливыми и жалкими. Галки противно кричали, кружась вокруг двух небольших башенок, обильно украшенных резьбой. Даже сам охотничий домик, некогда так любимый Жанной, вызывал у Дианы неприязнь.  
— Дядя, почему отец сердит на меня?  
— Ты ошибаешься, дитя, он любит тебя больше жизни.  
— Неправда, если б он меня любил, он не отказал бы мне.  
Дядя Гийом вздохнул и крепко сжал руку Дианы.  
— Посмотри на меня, — тихо попросил он.  
Диана встретилась с ним взглядом, но сразу отвела глаза, не выдержав немого упрека, который явно читался на его лице.  
— Ты можешь все, дитя. Ты сама еще пока не поняла своей силы. Когда поймешь, распорядись ей правильно, пожалуйста. Если ты продолжишь настаивать на своем, твой отец не устоит и согласится. Но это будет противно его желаниям и причинит много боли. Если ты готова такой ценой отправиться в Париж… Что ж. Ты туда поедешь.  
— Нет! Ни за что! Но почему, дядя?  
— Опала, Диана. Твоему отцу не будут рады в Париже, по крайней мере, не все… А он и так претерпел много унижений в своей жизни, не стоит подвергать его новым.  
Диана долго молчала, глотая непрошенные слезы. Какой жалкой она вдруг показалась себе — целую неделю мучить бедного батюшку, терзать его своей прихотью, манипулировать, плакать, кукситься и обижаться. Глупая избалованная капризная девчонка! Вот кто она!  
Дядя Гийом долго молчал и смотрел вдаль. Сухие листья, прихваченные утренним морозцем, похрустывали у них под ногами.  
— Я должна попросить прощения у отца, — наконец сказала Диана, справившись со слезами, — в конце концов, я могу писать Жанне, а там, может быть, она к нам вернется.  
— Может быть… — лукавая улыбка спряталась в уголках губ дяди Гийома, только он умел так улыбаться. — А может статься так, что весной я сам отправлюсь в Париж. Почему бы мне не взять свою любимую племянницу с собой?  
— Это правда? Вы не шутите? Вы возьмете меня в Париж несмотря на то, что я так гадко вела себя все это время?  
— Я надеюсь, дитя, что ты исправишься. Да и твой отец не сможет долго сердиться на тебя.  
— Теперь все будет хорошо, как я загадала под Рождество!  
— Желания, загаданные под Рождество, всегда сбываются, я в этом уверен.  
— А вы что загадали?  
— Чтобы ты была счастлива, что же еще я мог загадать?!  
В это мгновение Диана была счастлива.  
* * *  
Жанна часто писала и ждала их приезда в Париж. Элоиза все-таки убежала от Моргодука, но попала в лапы другой волшебницы — Морганы, и теперь Амадису и Моргодуку предстояло объединиться, чтобы вызволить любимую из беды. А весной, в середине марта, умер дядя Гийом. Умер внезапно и глупо, Диане даже не удалось проститься с ним. Отец был безутешен, письма Жанны едва можно было разобрать, так как все они были залиты слезами. А Диана будто заледенела изнутри. Она не могла плакать и не могла спать, потому что ночью к ней приходили жуткие в своей простоте и неотвратимости мысли о смерти, которые она не могла отогнать от себя. Возможно, если бы Жанна была рядом, им легче было бы пережить утрату, но она была далеко.  
Жизнь, однако, продолжалась — сначала зазеленели луга, и нежные крокусы крохотными звездочками засветились в траве, потом набухли и лопнули почки на деревьях, первая гроза прокатилась над Меридором, заставив Диану наконец заплакать от горя и одиночества, а когда расцвел боярышник, она, бродя по лесу, нашла крошечную лань, которую Жанна предложила назвать Дафной, а сын лесничего помог выкормить из рожка.  
Жанна писала часто. Она подробно рассказывала о том, как ей живется в Париже, и обо всех своих новых знакомых. Но какими бы длинными и забавными ни были ее письма, Диане казалось, что с каждым новым письмом Жанна все дальше от нее, и она давно уже не в Париже, а где-то в Западной Индии. Ее собственные письма, наоборот, становились все короче. Не то чтобы ей совсем не о чем было рассказать, просто делиться всем с Жанной больше не хотелось.  
Минуло три Рождества. Каждый раз, устанавливая в капелле ясли, Диана упрямо ставила Жанну рядом с дядей Гийомом, как будто это могло что-то изменить. А между тем в письмах Жанны все чаще и чаще стал появляться какой-то Сен-Люк, которого она описывала как очень милого молодого человека, с ним можно было до бесконечности обсуждать цветы и кружева. В конце концов, Диана перестала ей отвечать.


End file.
